SerMon
by Ira the Demon Wolf
Summary: This is a similar story to servamp expect these seven beings are just vampires they're all kinds of monsters. They're SerMons; Servant Monsters. A this is about a boy who picks up a black cat to later find out what kind of terrible monster he invited into his house it really is. (SYOC Opened) (PMs Only) Remaining SerMons: Gluttony. Eves: Envy, Gluttony, Wrath


**SerMons, Servant Monsters. Seven monsters were created centuries ago by a single man and gave unimaginable powers, but to contain and control them he cursed their true powers to be bound by contracts between them and their eves.**

 **Pretty much this will be a servamp story but with different types of monsters rather than just vampires. So be creative like having a kelpie, werewolf, frankestein's monster, gargoyle, lamia, banshee, dragon, fallen angel etc. Looking for sins of all eight & melancholy it's gonna be an Antagonist but it's up to oc creater if he remains that way or changes overtime and whether he gets an Eve or not.**

 **Also I'm not against people making oc's for both Eve & SerMon, however people are limited to two oc's so you can only make two eves or two sermons or one eve & one sermon. Plus you can make the eves siblings, twins or rivals etc.**

* * *

 ** _SerMon;_**

Servant Name:

True Name:

Age:

Monster:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Sin:

Colour:

Animal Form: (like Kuro's cat form or Lily's butterfly form, they must relate to the type of monster they are, you can't make them an aquatic monster and give them a bird animal form)

Power:

Weapon: (stuff like claws, scythes, guns, animal tails, spears, canes, shields etc. count)

Bio: (tell me about the type of sibling they are based on their position & the life & eves they've had it the past to the present)

Contract Item: (the gift to the SerMon that is part of the contract)

Biggest Fear:

How Does The Power & Weapon Represent SerMon:

* * *

 _Example;_

Servant Name: Kuro

True Name: Baelphegor

Age: -Physical: 19

-Actual: 300

Monster: Djinn

Gender: Male

Personality: Bael is a free spirit and a laid back fellow, caring only bout going with the flow and doing little as possible desiring only to live without having to do anything at all. Because he was the middle child among his siblings he had no interest in being the strongest or the best among the others and only wanted to do things his way, which including sleeping the day away or eating in the comfort of his own personal space with any hassles. As such he avoided making contracts and their for knew very little about his powers and capabilities in battle or how to help his Eve in combat. He lacks the ability to understand how most things work like friendship or teamwork so things that get too complicated fly over his head. And it is next to impossible to get him to be motivated to do anything outside to comfort zone unless their is a reward for him involved. He is also has a lack of orientation and can easily get lost anywhere without someones help to guide him.

Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, pale white caucasian skin, a slender muscular body build alone with a scar on his back from his right shoulder down across to his left hip as well as a scar on his chest in the shape of an 'X'.

Clothing: He wears white pants, black boots, plain grey shirt and a silver jacket with a hood and black fur on the inside of the jacket. He also wears a key around his key attached to a string.

Sin: Sloth

Colour: Blue

Animal Form: Cat

Power: Manifestation

Weapon: Long Sword

Contract Item: Key

Biggest Fear: Creating attachments & bonds as he gets abandoned as time moves on with him standing still

* * *

 _ **Eve;**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Sin:

Colour: (optional as can be the same as the SerMon's or different like Licht and Lawless being represented by purple and orange respectively)

Lead: (must reflect the type of person the Eve is like Mahiru's broom & Misono's chair, and they can be anything like a pair of dice, a pocket watch or even a black box)

Power: (an ability that reflects the personality of the Eve, like pyrokinesis for an arsonist or one with a fiery personality or ice powers for an ice queen etc.)

Bio:

Biggest Fear:

How Does The Lead Represent The Eve?:

* * *

 **Also here is the list of eldest to youngest to help making the personalities of each SerMon;**

 **Eldest:** _Pride_

 **Second Eldest:** _Envy (Green/Snake): 336_

 **Third Eldest:** _Lust (Silvery Blue/Blue Jay): 325_

 **Middle:** _Sloth (Blue/Cat): 300_

 **Third Youngest:** _Greed_

 **Second Youngest:** _Gluttony_

 **Youngest:** _Wrath (Purple/Lizard): 288_

 **New Sibling:** _Melancholy (Red): 200_

* * *

 **Remaining Positions;**

 ** _SerMon: Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Melancholy_**

 ** _Eve: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony_**

 **ALSO FOR THOSE SENDING IN OC'S FOR THE SERMON'S OF GREED AND EVE'S OF ENVY & WRATH PLEASE MESSAGE PRIOR TO SUBMITTING OC SO I CAN GIVE YOU A COPY OF OC FORM FOR YOUR PARTNERS OTHER (EVE OR SERMON RESPECTIVELY), THOUGH THIS CHOICE IS OPTIONAL**


End file.
